Conventionally, there has been known a system in which (i) a current position of a first communication device of a user away from home is sent to a second communication device of a user at home, (ii) the received current position is further sent to a navigation device, and then (iii) the current position of the user away from home is set as a destination of the navigation device (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Further, there has been a navigation device for (i) estimating an arrival time at a set destination and (ii) sending the estimated arrival time to a first communication device (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).
According to the foregoing conventional configurations, the user of the second communication device can easily cause the navigation device to carry out route guidance to the current position of the first communication device. Further, the user of the first communication device can recognize, from a notification from the navigation device, an approximate time at which the user of the first communication device meets the user of the second communication device.